Dead on Arrival
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: Revised version. Daisuke is working late on Mardi Gras when a *dead* body he finds turns his life and his "friends" lives around. Rated R for gore in later chapters. Various pairings. Daiken/Kensuke; Mimiko/Miyami; and switch up between the rest.
1. Lucky Number 18

**Briefing: AU. New Orleans, US. Whatever...**

  
  
**|||Dead on Arrival|||**

_Chapter 1 - Lucky Number 18 _

  
  
This had to be the busiest night of my life. Mardi Gras is always full of injured or dead people. And it's my job to go around picking them all up. I'm not an angel if that is what your thinking. Far, far from it, although some refer to me as just that.

I am Motomiya Daisuke, the EMS worker. I save lives and I lose people. But, when the day is done, it is all the same. I go home to my dark apartment and still feel worthless, empty.

As I walk up to my apartment after an extra heavy shift I reach for my keys. Then, my pager goes off. It reads that I need to come back in. OTW, Overtime Work. I guess someone didn't show up. I suppose there is no harm; I have to plans, no life. How pathetic.

I walk back down the stairs of my building, walk out the door and to the parking lot. I get into my junky, beat-up car and drive back to the station. I change back into my uniform and immediately head out in the back of my assigned ambulance.

"Back for more, Motomiya," My co-worker asked with a sneer.

Takaishi Takeru, blonde hair and blue eyes, it's what all the girls want. He almost seems perfect. I scowl at him.

"Well when you're like me, what else do you do for fun," I shrugged coldly. He never liked me; I'll never like him. It's a mutual agreement. Accusing me of trying to steal his girlfriend, bah! I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. I just tried to make friends. Ha! He'd hate me even more if he knew my dirty little secret.

I looked out the window. Girls were standing on balconies getting beads thrown at them to expose themselves. Sickening, some people now a days have absolutely no morals. Oh, and now you think I am staring at those girls chests? Thought wrong...

The van lurches to a halt and three of us rush out. Our driver, Yagami Hikari, also known as Takaishi's girlfriend, stays behind. I pull out the stretcher and mutter to myself.

"Work, save lives, pick up dead bodies. It's always: Motomiya do this, Motomiya do that. Always taking orders. Just like the empty, frightened child you are, Daisuke," I mumble to mylsef as I stride over to the heaped up corpse.

"Did you say something of importance, Motomiya?"

That was Inoue Miyako, the brains of our little group. She and Hida Iori are defiantly eligible for the job titles of 'Brain Surgeon' and 'Rocked Scientist.' Iori isn't here and because of that I am. Also, he is only a trainee. Damn him.

I shake my head and kneel down to the body. After putting on my latex gloves, I check for a pulse, none. Then examine it for some cause of death. I glance over it carefully before letting the words flow off my tongue to Miyako.

"Obviously we got another corpse over here. What's that? 18th one tonight, right? Looks female, probably raped and left for dead, but I'll leave that for the medical examiners to decide in the autopsy. There seems to be blood coming from the mouth," I further examined it, "Cancel that, Inoue. It's a male."

While I spoke, Miyako wrote it all down in the log. She sighed, annoyed at my mistake. Well the longish, silky hair did make it seem quite female. I already knew that this was going to be a long night.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, I opened the doors and brought out the stretcher-ridden body into the hospital. The nurse at the counter pointed me toward the morgue. As if I didn't already know where it was. I wheeled it down past room after room. There was laughter from family and friends visiting and comforting the patients from the occupied rooms.

I passed one. It was dark, but I saw the sign that told me the room was occupied by a young woman. She must have felt so much like how I feel. I have no friends. My family is too busy to do any sort of social gathering at any holiday. I know they care but unlike me they have their lives. I noted to myself to go in and visit the girl later. No one should ever feel the pain I do.

I used the stretcher to push open the morgue doors. The sheet had then slipped off revealing the body to all who saw, which was no one. I kept wheeling it in. I set the body in it's assigned spot and laid the sheet back on him. Almost like tucking it in. I moved his dazzling blue hair out of his face.

"Such a shame, that a beauty such as he had to perish so soon. And before I even knew him too," I whispered. 

In a sudden flash, the young man was sitting straight up. He slowly opened his eyes wide, they shown like violet jewels. Then, he narrowed them. Burning them into my soul. I stood frozen, probably resembling a school girl who just saw Malice Mizer on the street. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to say something and leaned forward towards me.

He said ever so huskily, "Oh really?"

  
  
---

  
  
Pluto: Ok, thats the first chapter. I didn't change a whole lot on that one but I DID revise it all the same. I finally got sick of hearing people complaining about getting this fic back up. Well hear it is folks. 

Charon: The Malice Mizer bit is for Chibi C, who is obsessed.

Neptune: Like Pluto-sama with Matsumoto Hideto.

Pluto: There ain't nothing wrong with loving that pink-haired ball of angst is there? Is there?!?


	2. Identities Revealed

**Briefing: AU. New Orleans, US. This one gets more into the Shonen Ai and a bit more cursing. You've been warned.**

  
  
|||Dead on Arrival|||

_Chapter 2 - Identities Revealed _

  
  
"Oh really?"

I jumped back and fell to the floor. I scooted myself across he floor and knocked into another body cart. A hand fell down and brushed against my face. I screamed. I screamed like a little girl. Foolish of me. Who ever this guy was probably will kill me now.

In an instant, he was at me with his hand over my mouth. He hushed me and moved his hand so only his index finger was on my lips. Then he drew back. With a look of calmness on his face mixed with touch of pure gentleness.

"Wha-What are you?" I asked stunned.

"Me? A nobody. A mere immortal that walks the night searching. But I do not know what I search for. All of us do this."

"Us?" I questioned further.

"Vampires," He hisses the 'S' long and hard.

"But they aren't..." I tried to defend.

"Real?" He finished, "Fools only have forgotten of me and my kind. But you... you woke me out of my drunken stupor. Too much tainted blood is bad for the health you know," he let out a soft chuckle then hardened, "You cannot live, because you have saw me and you know of me."

"But I... oh never mind. If you are going to kill me, nothing I do will stop you, will it?"

I sighed and raised my neck to him. He put his cold hand on my face and gave another small laugh. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was just smiling, lifting up my chin. His eyes stared deep into mine with an amused yet frightened look.

"Willingness? Have you really nothing to live for? Nothing at all?"

I saw something flash in his eyes. Remorse, self-pity, maybe a little hope. There was defiantly something conflicting deep inside him that he just wanted to let out. It was tearing him apart, killing the immortal. Maybe I could get him to open up to me. I've always have been a good listener. I will be his friend.

'Ha! Why would a man as powerful as he need a friend as lowly as I? Someone as utterly grotesque as me. No one does or ever will,' I thought to myself. He just stood there, looming over me. Staring with those deep, cold eyes. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. He was searching my soul, my mind for something, I could feel it. What is he looking for? It clicked in my head. He wished for my name.

"It's Motomiya. Motomiya Daisuke."

"I see," he hesitated, I must have surprised him, "My name is Ichijouji Ken. Pleasure to meet you," he paused again, "Come with me!"

He held out his hand to me. Cautiously, I accepted and took it. He helped me off the ground and lead me out of the door and down the hallway. I could feel the great strength just in the small touch of his hand. He was a man to be feared, yet I bravely, or is it stupidly, followed him.

  
_*****Miyako's POV*****_

  
"Where is that thick-headed loser?"

"He should've been back my now," Hikari chimed in with me.

Motomiya had always been annoying. I don't know why I don't like him; I just know that I don't. The thing is, I don't hate him. Not an inch of me does. It's just, I don't want to risk loosing my other friends. Selfish and stupid, ne?

Why did Takeru hate him? Most likely because he was protective of his little pet, Hikari and Daisuke posed a threat to him. Daisuke is more than he seems, but not cruel. Hikari? It's because her boyfriend didn't like him. She wasn't a very independent woman like me. But the main reason, because she is afraid to admit that she loves Daisuke. I can see it in her eyes. Iori dislikes Daisuke because he looked up to TK like an older brother and because he thinks that I dislike him and looks up to me like an older sister.

Ah, behold the power of influence. (You thought I was gonna say cheese didn't you?) Even I, Inoue Miyako, have become a victim of it. That is what I hate most about myself. I hate every aspect of me though. Pathetic, ne? Then, when I go home, I start feeling better. Michan is waiting there for me after her long day as a wealthy man's maid. Mmm. Maid uniforms are nice. After a long day the tea my love makes always makes me feel better. I'm gonna need an extra strong brew tonight.

The alarm went off, alerting us of our needed assistance again. We all moved around frantically. Yagami got up the map on the computer and Takaishi and I strapped in. I tapped my foot, I was becoming antsy. 

"Motomiya..." I sighed aloud, annoyed.

"If that bastard isn't here, we'll have to leave without him. And it looks like he isn't coming anytime soon," Takaishi answered.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Sorry Motomiya, we're leaving without you," Yagami sighed from the front. We sped away from the hospital, leaving Motomiya behind. I stared out the window. I was confused, what was going on that stalled him. 

I noted to myself how the names were no longer Daisuke, Takeru, Iori, or Hikari when the alarm went off. They were now Motomiya, Takaishi, Hida, and Yagami. I focused back on our current situation.

  
_*****Ken's POV*****_

  
Holding Dai-chan's hand, I made my way to the door. He seemed to so confused and frightened. His hand was trembling in mine. I turned to him and looked directly into his passionate brown eyes. I could have melted then and there but forced my knees to steady themselves and hoped he had not noticed.

"I would not dare harm you," I whipsered to him.

He nodded, but he still did not trust me. He was beautiful. His untamable reddish hair, deep chocolate eyes. Those eyes showed hurt, loneliness, pain. What was troubling my little angel? That bothered me to the bone. I griped his hand tighter to reassure him and we continues on down the hospital hallway.

I couldn't stop wondering, did he really think I was beautiful? Could he..? No, no one could ever befriend a monster like me, much less love one. Why am I still trying to fool myself? Out of the silence came his voice.

"Ichijouji-san? Where are we going?"

"Ken," I retorted sharply. "Okay. Ken-san, may I ask where we are going? I would like to know please."

"No 'san' either. Just Ken, please," I pause, "We, Motomiya-san..." he cut me off.

"Daisuke," he said with a laugh and smile, play-mocking me.

I laughed slightly, "Daisuke, we are going to my house. You might find it quite enjoyable. That is, before I kill you," he tensed up and I regretted that teasing statement, "I was joking!!"

"Oh," he replied and hung his head. I followed in suit.

"Come one Daisuke. I will not harm you," I moved swiftly to his ear, "Unless you want me to."

I felt him stiff up again. I hung my head and continued dragging him behind me. I sunk into deep thought about him. How could he be comfortable around me? It seemed impossible. But, then again, it was also impossible for me to love. Yet here I am, loving him. Why? I don't know. I just know that I do, and that I have since I first saw him.

  
  
---

  
  
Pluto: So... cheese? Yes? Going back and reading this, I remember how I used to think that this was my best work. And now I think it sucks. Can someone give me their complete honest opinion?

Charon: She won't eat you. I can promise you that. I mean, I AM her alter-ego.

Neptune: As am I, but...

Charon: No gloomy-ness, N-chan!

Pluto: Note to everyone. Do NOT use your other personalities as your muses. You end up talking to yourself and everyone thinks you are crazier than you are. *sigh* AND FOR REVIEW RESPONSES!

  
Quantum Weather Butterfly - Wow! You do? I don't even remember it and I wrote it.XD

VelvetErszebeth - Me? Love Deathfics? *chuckles insanely* Only a litte! *Muses cough and fall over*

Taichi Ishida - Continue? Of coarse! I already have 7 chapters of this done, 8 soon. I am just squeezing reviews out.

Oh! Constructive criticism is HIGHLY welcome. 


End file.
